jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battles of History
Epic Rap Battles of History were a rapping impersonators act from JayGT: 7th Heaven. They were eliminated in 8th place. Epic Rap Battles will return for JayGT: Battle of Finalists. They returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop. Background Epic Rap Battles of History, or ERB for short, is a YouTube webseries created by Peter Shukoff (a.k.a. Nice Peter) and Lloyd Ahlquist (a.k.a. EpicLLOYD). The series puts famous historical and pop culture figures, real and fictional, against one another in a rap battle format. As of July 2017, it is the 43rd most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 14.2 million subscribers and over 2.8 billion total video views. Although early episodes of the series featured only Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, later episodes have regularly featured guest appearances, and other internet celebrities such as Lisa Donovan, Timothy DeLaGhetto, George Watsky, DeStorm Power, Jesse Wellens, Pewdiepie, Jenna Marbles, Lilly Singh, Ray William Johnson, Rhett & Link, and Smosh. Media celebrities like rappers Snoop Dogg, Chali 2na and T-Pain, parody artist Weird Al, and the comedian duo Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele have also appeared in the series. On July 3, 2013, "Barack Obama vs. Mitt Romney", became the first of its singles to be certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States. 10 other singles, including "Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader", "Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking", "Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare", "Master Chief vs Leonidas", "Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates", "Justin Bieber vs Ludwig van Beethoven", "Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers", "Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers", "Abraham Lincoln vs Chuck Norris", and "Hitler vs Vader 2", were subsequently certified Gold as well. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_Rap_Battles_of_History Epic Rap Battles of History made a guest appearance on JayGT: Fantasy Island during Episode FI06, where the real Bob Ross himself faced off against EpicLLOYD, impersonating painter Pablo Picasso. Judge Cuts Epic Rap Battles of History's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 7H02 consisted of a Steve Jobs impersonator and a Bill Gates impersonator doing a rap battle. Although Cards buzzed the performance, noting the stupidity of the act, JayDK, guest judge Smack, Spinach, and Foxy all gave the performance standing ovations. Impressed with their performance, JayDK pressed his Golden Buzzer, sending them straight through to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Epic Rap Battles of History's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 7H06 consisted of a Barack Obama and a Mitt Romney impersonator taking part in a rap battle, with Abraham Lincoln joining in at the end. JayDK and Spinach gave them standing ovations. Epic Rap Battles received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals along with Gentlemen of Deceit, instead of Lee Ridley. Semifinals Epic Rap Battles of History's Semifinals performance in Episode 7H09 consisted of, first, a Bruce Lee and Clint Eastwood impersonator taking part in a rap battle as Clint appeared to shoot performers dressed as other cowboys on stage. Then, a Justin Bieber and Ludvig van Beethoven took part in a second battle. JayDK, Elliott, and Smack gave them standing ovations. Epic Rap Battles of History placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, they received more votes than David Merlini and Tyrone & Mina, sending them to the Top 10. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Impressionists Category:Novelty Acts Category:Rappers Category:7H Acts Category:7H Comedians Category:7H Impressionists Category:7H Novelty Acts Category:7H Rappers Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:YouTube Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:7H Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:7H Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:7H Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:7H Finalists Category:8th Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:BoF Acts Category:BoF Comedians Category:BoF Impressionists Category:BoF Novelty Acts Category:BoF Rappers Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Comedians Category:MD Impressionists Category:MD Novelty Acts Category:MD Rappers Category:MD Semifinalists